Dranixstar's Story of the Warriors of Babylon
by Firewatcher
Summary: Jet the hawk meets Bluestar the cat


Warriors X

Starring:

Amy Rose as Rosewing,

Holly Rose as Hollyfang,

Jet as Hawkfeather,

Millie Rose as Silverstream,

Rowan as Rowanfeather,

Sonia as Violetfur,

Storm as Albatrosswing,

Rouge as Batwing,

Danyelle Doucet as Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Chaostail, Squirrelfrost, Brambleflight, Featherstorm and Firewhisker of TornadoClan

How it all began,

_Stonefur and Redtail the first's points of view_

_Whitestorm, Runningwind, Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan were talking with each other one day about something._

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: There you are, Whitestorm and Runningwind!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Hi Stonefur and Redtail the first.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Hello Whitestorm and Runningwind.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Did you see anything unusual today?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Why yes we did.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: What did you see?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: We saw four cats at the Moonpool today.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Are you sure they weren't Squirrelflight of ThunderClan?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: You know Squirrelflight of ThunderClan never visits the Moonpool.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Oh right.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Never mind that.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: What did they look like?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: The four cats were dark ginger like Squirrelflight of ThunderClan but she has russet paws, auburn stripes down the back, five golden colored tails and blue eyes.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: What was her name?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: They appeared to be talking to Tornadostar of TornadoClan, so we didn't want to disturb their dreams. But we think their names were Dranixstar, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Foxstar of TornadoClan.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Did you say the color was dark ginger with russet paws, auburn stripes down the back, five golden colored tails and blue eyes?

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Yes, that was the color.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Right, whatever.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Of course, ding dongs!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: DON'T CALL US DING DONGS, YOU DORKS!!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: DON'T YOU DARE CALL US .... what was it again?

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Dorks.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Thanks.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: JERKS!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BUSTER!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: What did we do?

_Stonefur and Redtail the first chase Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan and scold the cats repeatedly._

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Cut that out!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: If we ever see your face again we're gonna do that again.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan (continues to taunt the two by saying these words): YOU BOTH WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISTER SMARTY CATS!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan (now clearly annoyed and chases Whitestorm and Runningwind): Get back here!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Can't catch us!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Hehe that's what you said last time.

_Whitestorm and Runningwind's points of view_

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: NOT AGAIN!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Those cats needs to be taught a lesson in self respect.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Is that what you think, Whitestorm and Runningwind?

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Yep.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Crud.

_Then Whitestorm and Runningwind chase Stonefur and Redtail the first and swipe their hats. That causes Stonefur and Redtail the first to chase Whitestorm and Runningwind._

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: HEY GIVE US BACK OUR HATS!!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: YOU WANT IT? COME AND GET IT!!!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: GIVE IT BACK!!!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: CATCH THIS!!!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: WE WANT OUR HATS BACK NOW OR WE TELL BLUESTAR!!!

_Whitestorm and Runningwind throw Stonefur and Redtail's hats toward Spottedleaf and Yellowfang which hit them on the head._

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang of StarClan: KNOCK IT OFF!!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Oops!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: IDIOTS!

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: WHATEVER!

_Then Bluestar the first of StarClan appears from her hiding spot._

_Bluestar the first's point of view_

_Stonefur and Redtail the first __pelt toward Bluestar with Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Y__ellowfang__ and Runningwind following them._

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Redtail the first and Runningwind, WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE??

Spottedleaf of StarClan: Whitestorm, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Stonefur, Yellowfang and I were fooling with each other.

Whitestorm of StarClan: Stonefur was scolding me, so I started chasing him.

Stonefur of StarClan: NO I DIDN'T, WHITESTORM!!!

Whitestorm of StarClan: YES YOU WERE, STONEFUR!!!!

_Runningwind, Redtail the first, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf of StarClan bicker with each other._

Stonefur of StarClan: SHUT THE *BEEP* UP, WHITESTORM!!!!

Whitestorm of StarClan: KNOCK IT OFF, STONEFUR!!!!

Bluestar the first of StarClan: STONEFUR, REDTAIL THE FIRST, RUNNINGWIND, SPOTTEDLEAF AND WHITESTORM, WILL THE FIVE OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF PLEASE!!

Stonefur, Spottedleaf, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan (now scared): What did we do?

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Listen, all of you, settle down please.

_Friends and Family Time,_

_Whitestorm, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Yellowfang__, Spottedleaf and Bluestar the first of StarClan sit down on some moss and they talk._

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Stonefur, tell me, what just occurred?

Stonefur of StarClan: Okay, here's the laydown, Whitestorm and I were torturing each other 45 minutes ago and then....

Whitestorm of StarClan: Hold your tongue for a micro-second while I tell my side of the story, okay, Stonefur and I were fighting with each other 50 minutes ago and then things were starting to get out of paw and then there was the name calling, he called me Annoying Cousin first and then it was Crazy Feline, but I didn't give a care.

_Runningwind, Redtail the first, Yellowfang__ and Spottedleaf of StarClan yowl at each other._

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Whitestorm, did I ask you yet?

Whitestorm of StarClan: No, not yet.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: As you were saying, Stonefur.

Stonefur of StarClan: As I was saying before Whitestorm rudely cut me off, the two of us were bickering like cats as usual, I snuck up behind him and scolded him which annoyed him and then he yowled loudly at me like no cat could do before, which caused me to begin running and he (points his tail at Whitestorm) started running after me, stole my hat, flung it at Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, that caused her to chase him, and that's that.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Okay, your turn Whitestorm.

Whitestorm of StarClan: Like I was saying, before Stonefur and I start bickering, he (points his tail at Stonefur) didn't know that I was behind him because he was washing himself to keep his fur clean, I snuck up behind him, swiped his hat, then I flung that hat at Spottedleaf, then she chases after me and starts to scold me, then during the chase, I decided to hide behind something and then when she was about to give up, I jumped out from behind and I scared the living daylights out of her, she started to bolt, even though I was older, she was fast, so I relied on my ears to catch her and that was that.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Is this true Stonefur?

Stonefur of StarClan: Yes.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Is this true Whitestorm?

Whitestorm of StarClan: Yes.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Then it's settled, Stonefur, you and Whitestorm say that you're sorry.

Stonefur of StarClan: I'm so sorry, Whitestorm. I won't scold you no more.

Whitestorm of StarClan: I'm very sorry, Stonefur. I won't bug you anymore.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: I almost forgot, our favorite song is on right now.

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: You never told us about this before?

Bluestar the first of StarClan: I guess not.

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Why don't we listen to it then?

Bluestar the first of StarClan: It's almost over anyways.

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Why?

Bluestar the first of StarClan: It's because someone's listening to whatever's on.

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Why don't we change the radio station?

Bluestar the first of StarClan: No, Dranixstar of TornadoClan wouldn't like that.

Whitestorm of StarClan: Who's Dranixstar of TornadoClan?

Stonefur of StarClan: Yeah, tell us about this Dranixstar of TornadoClan.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Well, Dranixstar of TornadoClan is the one who owns the music player, and if she gets kicked off it, like when Squirrelflight of ThunderClan or Squirrelstar of IceClan snatches all of the music compact disks except the two discs that are useless, she gets a bit hissy.

Stonefur of StarClan: Weird but true.

Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: We agree with Stonefur on that.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Not to mention, when she gets hissy, watch out.

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Okay.

_Rosewing of TornadoClan, Dranixstar of TornadoClan, Silverkit of TornadoClan and Blazefeather of TornadoClan enter_

_Dranixstar's point of view_

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Keep your guard up!

Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Okay!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: BLUESTAR THE FIRST AND SPOTTEDLEAF, GET YOUR TAILS OVER HERE NOW!!!!

Bluestar the first and Spottedleaf of StarClan: Uh-oh, it looks like we're in trouble.

Whitestorm and Runningwind of StarClan: Looks like it too.

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: HAHA, LOOKS LIKE BLUESTAR THE FIRST AND SPOTTEDLEAF ARE REALLY IN FOR IT NOW!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: WHITESTORM, YELLOWFANG AND RUNNINGWIND!!!!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan (mutters to themselves): It seems to us that Bluestar the first, Spottedleaf, Runningwind, Yellowfang and Whitestorm are in boiling water now.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: STONEFUR AND REDTAIL THE FIRST!!!!!

Stonefur and Redtail the first of StarClan: Yikes, now we're in trouble. STUPID WARRIOR SWEARS!!!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm, I'm not repeating myself.

Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of StarClan: Coming Dranixstar.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: All seven of you should know by now if I say your name, you should come to me as soon as you hear your name called.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Okay, that was bad enough.

Stonefur of StarClan (still muttering to himself): It's not like I heard her the first time, with a mouth as big as cousin Whitestorm's behind.

Whitestorm of StarClan: Umm, Stonefur, I think she heard you.

Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Bluestar the first of StarClan: Yeah.

Stonefur of StarClan (annoyed): Stupid beeping Warrior Swears beeping.....

Dranixstar of TornadoClan (now annoyed): I heard what you said Stonefur.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Uh-oh, Dranixstar's hissing mad now.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: What's this about Warrior Swears?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: What is Warrior Swears?

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: It appears that Stonefur must have overheard someone else say these Warrior Swears, and now he's been using it much too often.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: That's really strange.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: Ok Whitestorm, you have my permission to nip your cousin Stonefur on his hind legs and see how he likes it.

Whitestorm of StarClan: Thanks a lot Dranixstar.

_Then Bluestar the first, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf_,_ Yellowfang and Whitestorm corner Stonefur of StarClan._

_Whitestorm pins Stonefur of StarClan and nips him really hard on the hind legs._

Stonefur of StarClan (struggling to get free): Let me go!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I don't think so, not until you tell me who you've heard using these Warrior Swears.

Stonefur of StarClan (worn out from struggling and now has sore legs): Okay I'll tell you, it was Bluestar the first who said it.

Bluestar the first of StarClan: Take that back!!!!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: It?

Stonefur of StarClan: Warrior Swears.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: That's all I need to know. Bluestar the first, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm, you can let him go now.

_Bluestar the first, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang__ and Whitestorm release Stonefur from the corner._

Stonefur of StarClan: Dranixstar, I swear by my life not to use the Warrior Swears anymore.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: That's better, because knowing my mom, she would probably say, DANYELLE, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? I wouldn't want that anyways. So I never use the Warrior Swears anyways.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I would agree with Dranixstar on this, because if I caught my daughter or my twin sister using any of these Warrior Swears, I'd give her a good slap on the rear end.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: That may sound like a good idea to you Rosewing, but if I caught any of my children using the Warrior Swears, I'd ground them to their bedroom.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I was only joking.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Sure you are, but just wait and see if the little hedgecat understands the true meaning of Warrior Swears.

_Then Blazefeather and Rosewing of TornadoClan wait, but Silverkit never said anything._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: That.... was...... weird.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I told you so.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: You're really gonna get it now Blazefeather.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I wouldn't that if I were you.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Why not?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: It's because as it stands now, I'm currently pregnant and you wouldn't wanna hammer hit a pregnant cat, would you?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: No I wouldn't do that, not to you, not to your children, not to my daughter, not to Foxstar, not to anyone that I know.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I thought so.

Rosewing of TornadoClan (mutters to herself): Stupid Warrior Swears!!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Wait just a minute, what did you say?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail the first and Runningwind of TornadoClan: Rosewing, what did we tell you?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Nothing, Blazefeather, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail the first, Yellowfang and Runningwind.

Blazefeather, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail the first, Yellowfang and Runningwind of TornadoClan: That's what we thought you said.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Actually, I sort of lied, I was muttering to myself and I accidently said Warrior Swears.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (mutters and makes a small crazy sign to herself): Rosewing's a little crazy these days.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: Be careful what you say Blazefeather.

Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Yeah.

Rosewing of TornadoClan (becoming hissing mad): Blazefeather, are you calling me crazy?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (really hissing mad because she just got caught): No, Rosewing, I did not call you crazy!

Rosewing of TornadoClan (really hissing mad now): THAT DOES IT!!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Rosewing, don't do this please!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I'M NOT LISTENING!!!

_Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang__ and Whitestorm of TornadoClan leave and Silverfoot of TornadoClan enters._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (with Rosewing on her tail): Silverfoot, HELP ME!!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What the *beep*?

_Blazefeather hides behind Silverfoot and Rosewing ends up hammering him instead of Blazefeather._

Silverfoot of TornadoClan (annoyed because he just got hammered badly): What is the mean of all this?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Don't look at me, I didn't start it.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I never started it either.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: I know that one of you is lying.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: She started it!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: No way she did!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: LIAR!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: YOU'RE THE BIGGER LIAR!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: LIAR, LIAR, PAWS ON FIRE!!!

_Then Blazefeather scorches Rosewing really bad._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: LET'S SEE WHO'S THE LIAR WHEN I FLATTEN YOU!!!

_Now Rosewing really hammers Blazefeather badly._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: OH YEAH?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: YEAH!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: BEEP COW AND HORSE BEEP!!!!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: HEY DRANIXSTAR AND BLUESTAR THE FIRST WARNED YOU ABOUT THE WARRIOR SWEARS!!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: WHATEVER!!!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: STINKING MORON!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: THAT DOES IT!!!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: HAHAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME FOR ONE REASON!!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: What's that?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I'm taller and older than you are.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: So?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I've got the advantage and you don't.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I still can hurt your daughter.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: You wouldn't dare.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I would and I just did.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONLY DAUGHTER!!!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Oops.

_With Silverkit now crying, Blazefeather and Rosewing start to battle each other, but Silverfoot stops them both in their tracks._

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What is with you today?

_Blazefeather, now really hissed off burns Rosewing worse than before._

_Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang__ and Whitestorm of TornadoClan enter_

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: WILL BOTH OF YOU SETTLE DOWN!!!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Don't move!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Why not?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: The reason is because if any one of you three makes a wrong step, KABOOM!! you blow up because of the bombs underneath your paws.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: I never knew that.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Silverfoot, is it possible for you to move Silverkit over to us using your telekinetic powers?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: I'm not too sure.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Do you want to end up like Goldenflower of ThunderClan?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: No way!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Okay. Do as we say and all four of you can survive.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Okay I'll try.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: That's the spirit! Now move Silverkit!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan (does what he was told): Okay! Here she comes!

_Silverkit was handed over to Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Yellowfang__, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan._

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Okay! We've got Silverkit! Now do the same with Blazefeather but be very careful!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Why?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan (both give Silverfoot that be-careful look): We're not going to tell you yet. Just get Blazefeather out of there, we don't want to lose her.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan (was given the be-careful look): Got it! I understand now! Watch out!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Okay! Good job! Get Rosewing out of there now!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What about me?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: We'll get to you shortly!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Oh okay! Here she comes!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: That's three out of four. Silverfoot!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Are you able to get out by doing what you did before?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: I'm afraid not!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Why not?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Too many trees!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: From where we're standing, we don't see any trees.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: You must be blind or something.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Are you saying that we're blind?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: No!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: That's what we thought you said because we're not blind, who do you think we are, Longtail and Jayfeather?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: No.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Good because we're not Longtail and Jayfeather of ThunderClan! Just get yourself out of there!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Okay! You don't have to tell me twice!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: We knew that!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Whatever! *leaves*

Rosewing of TornadoClan: OW! My front left paw!

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Rosewing, what's wrong?

Rosewing of TornadoClan (badly hurt): Somehow I ended up hurting my front left paw really badly. Could you take a look at it?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Okay. It appears that it is badly burnt. Where's Grayfeather when we need her?

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Do you mind, I was visiting my brother Albatrosswing.

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Never mind that now. Rosewing needs some water for her front left paw.

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Really?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Of course!

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Why?

Dranixstar and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Look.

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Oh, I understand now.

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Get the water NOW!

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: OK I'm going!

_Albatrosswing and Grayfeather of TornadoClan leave to get the water that Dranixstar, Bluestar the first_, _Yellowfang, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan asked for._

_Meanwhile, Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan were having fun at a nearby freshwater beach when they noticed two birds were heading toward them._

Albatrosswing of TornadoClan: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Eh, wha?

Grayfeather of TornadoClan (stands in front of Albatrosswing): I don't think so Albatrosswing.

Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan: What's wrong?

_Grayfeather explained what happened from when Rosewing and Blazefeather began to fight, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first_, _Yellowfang, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm stopping them both, Rosewing complaining about her front left paw, up to the point when Dranixstar, Bluestar the first_,_ Yellowfang, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm all asked for a bucket of water._

Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm all asked for water?

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Yes they did.

Albatrosswing of TornadoClan: Just zip it, Silverfoot and Foxstar.

Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Don't go there!

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: Please, Albatrosswing, we've got to hurry.

Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Do what your sister said, Albatrosswing.

_Grayfeather, Albatrosswing and Silverfoot each get a bucket of water, but since Silverfoot needed his arms, he asked Foxstar to carry it instead._

_Meanwhile,_

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Rosewing, will you stay put for once!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: But it hurts!

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Sheesh, you're worse than your twin sister Hollyfang....

Rosewing of TornadoClan (still complaining): No I'm not!

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: If not, three times worse!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Should I torch her front right paw this time?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: No. She's in enough pain as is. Where's Grayfeather and Albatrosswing?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Don't ask me.

Grayfeather of TornadoClan: I'm back with the water!

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: About time! You know what to do.

_As Grayfeather pours the water on Rosewing's front left paw, Hollyfang shows up._

Hollyfang of TornadoClan: What the *beep* is going on here?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Huh?

_Silverfoot and Foxstar end up drenching Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang__ and Whitestorm._

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: What did you do that for?

_Now Albatrosswing drenches Silverfoot and Foxstar._

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Haha, now Silverfoot and Foxstar are all wet!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Excuse me, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: What?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Could you take a look at my front left paw?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Sure.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: To me, it hurts.

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: To us though, it's not that bad.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Whatever!

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Who did this to your front left paw anyways?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: It was Blazefeather.

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Figures she probably would do this. BLAZEFEATHER!!!! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE NOW!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: What?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Did you do this?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (looks at Rosewing's front left paw and shook her head): Of course not!

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Then who did?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: It was Silverfoot that did it.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Hey don't drag me into this.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Voltclaw did it.

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: He's not here, so he didn't do it.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Blackfur did it. I saw him do it last night.

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first and Spottedleaf of TornadoClan: Nice try. You know that Blackfur's not allowed in our room.

_Rosewing of TornadoClan starts groaning worse than usual._

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Runningwind, Redtail the first, Spottedleaf and Whitestorm of TornadoClan: Hang in there, Rosewing. Blazefeather, you only have one more chance. Tell us the truth or we'll shred you to pieces.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (now scared): Okay. IT WAS ME!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Okay. When your children are born, they will be scarred for six moons, it could be worse, but we're not that kind of leaders.

Stoneleaf, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind of TornadoClan: We agree with Dranixstar.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Please, anything but that!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Once we say this sort of stuff, we mean it.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: NO!!!!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Blazefeather, listen.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I don't care!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Blazefeather, for once please!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Still not listening!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Aww, come on Blazefeather, you know that we were only teasing you.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: SO WHAT!

Dranixstar and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Don't you dare use that tone of voice at us!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Oh I dare alright!

_Rosewing of TornadoClan starts groaning even worse than usual._

Dranixstar, Stoneleaf, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind of TornadoClan: Can you forgive us, for Rosewing's sake?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Okay I forgive you.

Dranixstar, Stoneleaf, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind of TornadoClan: We all know that the sooner Rosewing gets to a doctor, the better.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Okay. Where's the nearest doctor?

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail, Runningwind and Stoneleaf of TornadoClan: Let us ask Silverfoot.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Okay.

_Dranixstar and Bluestar the first told Blazefeather, Stoneleaf, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind to stay put with Rosewing, while Hollyfang, Silverkit and them look for Silverfoot. Silverkit, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first and Hollyfang search together on the ground._

_Meanwhile, Silverfoot and Foxstar were relaxing in a patch of sunlight, Silverkit runs over and both the TornadoClan foxcat and the silver furred hedgecat noticed the pale pink hedgecat, Silverkit grabs one of Silverfoot's shoes in her left hand and one of Foxstar's shoes in her right hand, Silverfoot and Foxstar chase her, when Silverfoot and Foxstar noticed where Silverkit led them, Silverfoot and Foxstar of TornadoClan grab their shoe from Silverkit, head towards Blazefeather, Stoneleaf, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind and Rosewing._

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What happened?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (who heard Silverfoot's voice): Oh Silverfoot, it's just awful, I scorched Rosewing a little too much and I hurt her!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Really?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Yes, but that's only half of it. Hollyfang, Bluestar the first and Dranixstar vanished while they were looking for you.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: We better go look for Dranixstar, Bluestar the first and Hollyfang.

Foxstar of TornadoClan: Oy, Kestrelstar too.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I can't go anywhere, not with the children almost due and Rosewing can't either because of her front left paw being badly burnt. The only one that can go is Silverkit, but she's not old enough.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: That's tough.

Foxstar of TornadoClan: Yeah.

Silverstream the second of TornadoClan: Blazefeather, what are you meowing about? Of course I'm old enough. You should know by now I'm 23.

Blazefeather, Silverfoot, Foxstar, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail the first, Runningwind and Rosewing of TornadoClan: What? Silverkit, you can talk?

Silverstream the second of TornadoClan: Of course I can. Please call me Silverstream the second now.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Okay. Here's what I was thinking, Blazefeather, you, Rosewing, Stonefur and Runningwind stay here. Silverstream the second, Foxfrost, Blackfur, Spottedleaf and I look for Rowanfeather, Bluestar the first, Hollyfang, Kestrelstar and Dranixstar. Good idea?

Foxstar of TornadoClan: Don't call me by my warrior name, it's Foxstar!

_Blazefeather, Rosestar, Foxstar, Blackfur, Silverstream, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail, Runningwind and Stoneleaf of TornadoClan were deciding about the idea._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Good idea. Let's get Rowanfeather, Bluestar the first, Hollyfang, Kestrelstar and Gingerstar.

Silverstream the second, Blazefeather, Blackfur, Foxstar, Stonefur, Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, Redtail and Runningwind of TornadoClan: Okay!

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: You, Stonefur and Blazefeather know what to do?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Yes. We stay put.

Silverstream the second, Blackfur, Silverfoot, Spottedleaf and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Here we go!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Good luck!

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Please be careful Silverfoot.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Okay I will.

_Blazefeather slightly tears her outfit a bit, hands the cloth to Silverstream._

_Blackfur, Silverfoot, Silverstream, Spottedleaf and Foxstar of TornadoClan take off, with the piece of cloth that Blazefeather handed to Silverstream._

_Blazefeather waves goodbye and good luck to Silverfoot._

_cue Rowanfeather the first and Fireheart the second._

Rowanfeather the first and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: What a beautiful day.

_Cue the TornadoClan hedgecats and the five tailed foxcats_

_Silverstream, Blackfur, Silverfoot, Spottedleaf and Foxstar of TornadoClan zoom past and Silverstream paws the piece of Blazefeather's outfit to Fireheart of TornadoClan._

Rowanfeather the first and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: What's this? Is this from someone's outfit? We've never seen it before.

_Silverstream, Silverfoot, Blackfur, Spottedleaf and Foxstar leave and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan enters_

Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: What's the matter, Rowanfeather the first and Fireheart the second?

Rowanfeather the first and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Well, we somehow got this piece of cloth from someone.

Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: Weird.

_Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan enter_

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Not you annoying TornadoClan felines again.

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Hey Shadowfeather and Fireheart, you both up for a race?

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Not now Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second, can't you see that we're busy.

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: What's the matter, the Ultimate TornadoClan Feline and the Brave TornadoClan Warrior don't want to race?

Rowanfeather the first of TornadoClan: Careful what you say Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: That does it!

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan (big grin on their muzzles): Uh-oh.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: We'll race you so you'll keep your *beeping* muzzles shut.

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: That tree and back.

Fireheart the second and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: You're on.

_Shadowfeather, Fireheart the second, Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan race, then Shadowfeather used Chaos Control and won._

Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: Looks like I win.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: I guess so.

Fireheart the second and Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: No fair!

Rowanfeather of TornadoClan: Um I hate to bug you four TornadoClan cats, but someone's in trouble.

Shadowfeather, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Why didn't you tell us about this?

Rowanfeather of TornadoClan: You were racing each other, so I didn't want to bother you.

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Right.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Why are we just standing here? Let's go!

_Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Rowanfeather, Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan leave._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: What's taking Silverfoot, Blackfur, Silverstream the second, Spottedleaf and Foxstar so long?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: No clue.

_Silverstream the second__, Blackfur, Silverfoot, Spottedleaf and Foxstar return to where Blazefeather, Rosewing, Whitestorm, Redtail, Runningwind and Stonefur of TornadoClan are._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Okay Silverstream the second, Blackfur, Silverfoot and Foxstar are back, but what about Hollyfang, Kestrelstar and Dranixstar?

_Foxstar of TornadoClan takes off to find Hollyfang, Kestrelstar and Dranixstar of TornadoClan. _

_Bluestar the second, Bluestar the first, Rowanfeather, Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan enter._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: What took you so long Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second?

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Don't ask us.

_Foxstar returns with Hollyfang and Dranixstar by playing Silverstream's trick, shoes in his paws._

Hollyfang, Kestrelstar and Dranixstar of TornadoClan: What's going on?

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: You....

_Violetfur of TornadoClan enters._

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: What the?

Violetfur of TornadoClan: Long time no see.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Do I know you?

Violetfur of TornadoClan: Huh, don't you know brother.

Shadowfeather, Bluestar the first, and Fireheart of TornadoClan: WHAT THE *BEEP*?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Watch it Shadowfeather, Bluestar the first and Fireheart the second, that's my sister that you're talking to.

Shadowfeather, Bluestar the first and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: We didn't know.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan (annoyed): FLEA BITTEN TORNADOCLAN FELINES!!!

Violetfur of TornadoClan (annoyed): FLEA BITTEN TORNADOCLAN HEDGECAT!!!

_Greenstar of TornadoClan enters._

Shadowfeather, Bluestar the first and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Just great.

Greenstar of TornadoClan: Yo, Bluestar, dude!

Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Which Bluestar are you talking to?

Greenstar of TornadoClan: You're telling me there's two Bluestars?

Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Duh!

Greenstar of TornadoClan: I was talking to Bluestar the second.

Bluestar the first of TornadoClan: Why him and not me?

Greenstar of TornadoClan: No idea.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Okay, now we're seeing things.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Long time no see Greenstar.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Is it just us, or do we see four Bluestars?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: It's just you.

Shadowfeather and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: We were joking.

Rowanfeather of TornadoClan: What's going on?

Greenstar of TornadoClan: I guess you don't know me?

Rowanfeather of TornadoClan: Never mind that, let's help Rosewing.

_Dranixstar of TornadoClan enters on her Extreme gear, Cat Claws._

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Oh good, Dranixstar's back.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: What the *beep*! Why are there so many hedgehogs and cats?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Is that yours Dranixstar?

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: Yeah, it's mine.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: I've never seen it before.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I've had it for seventeen years, and it has never failed me once because the attributes are literally off the charts.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Never mind that, help Rosewing.

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: Okay I heard you.

_Rowanfeather, Violetfur, Spottedleaf and Dranixstar of TornadoClan start treating Rosewing's injuries._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: That feels better.

Blazefeather of TornadoClan (feeling dizzy): Are you able to stand now?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Not yet.

_Hollyfang and Blazefeather of TornadoClan end up fainting._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Hollyfang? Blazefeather?

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: HOLLYFANG!! BLAZEFEATHER!!

_Hollyfang and Blazefeather never heard Rosewing or Silverfoot._

Rosewing of TornadoClan (blocks Silverfoot): I don't think so Silverfoot.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Why not?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: Cause I need you, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Violetfur, Shadowfeather, Dranixstar, Foxstar, Fireheart the second and Squirrelstar to find a doctor.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: How come?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: With Hollyfang unconscious and Blazefeather immobile, I can't leave their side.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Right.

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I'll send Silverstream the second with you.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Okay then.

_Silverstream the second enters. Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Spottedleaf, Greenstar, Violetfur, Silverfoot, Shadowfeather, Squirrelstar, Dranixstar, Foxstar and Fireheart the second head out with Silverstream the second._

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I hope they get there and back safely.

_Meanwhile,_

Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: We think we better hurry. Hey Silverstream the second, can you run faster?

Silverstream the second of TornadoClan: I think so, but I don't want Foxstar, Dranixstar, Bluestar the first and Fireheart the second falling behind.

_Dranixstar of TornadoClan, carrying Bluestar the first, triples her speed and zooms past._

Bluestar the second and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: Woah, she's fast!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I warned you!

_The ten soon arrive at the TornadoClan hospital._

Fireheart the second and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: We need your help doctor!

Leafwing of TornadoClan: Why?

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: There are three she-cats, one unconscious, one injured and one immobile, where we came from that need your help.

Leafwing of TornadoClan: Hold on five minutes, I'll be right back.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Please hurry.

_Leafwing talks to Jaywhisker._

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: What did he say?

Leafwing of TornadoClan: He said he can handle things on his own, so I can come with you.

Silverstream the second of TornadoClan: Get on!

_Lizardtail, Blizzardnose, Chaostail and Firewing of TornadoClan enter._

Dranixstar and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Who are those four?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Hey, wait for us!

Leafwing of TornadoClan: How many times have I told you?

Lizardtail, Blizzardnose, Chaostail and Firewing of TornadoClan: Too many times!

_Leafwing of TornadoClan gets on Dranixstar's back, Fireheart the second on Shadowfeather's back and Bluestar the first on Bluestar the second's back. Just as Silverstream the second, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Violetfur, Silverfoot, Dranixstar, Foxstar, Squirrelstar of IceClan and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan were about to take off, Lizardtail grabs one of Dranixstar's three fox tails, Chaostail of TornadoClan grabs Dranixstar's second fox tail and Blizzardnose grabs Dranixstar's third fox tail, but lost their grip, so Firewing grabs Lizardtail, Blizzardnose and Chaostail of TornadoClan by the tails. The fourteen head to where Blazefeather of TornadoClan and the others are._

Silverstream the second of TornadoClan (lets out the well known TornadoClan cat yowl): We're back!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: About time too.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: And we brought the doctor.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Where are we?

Leafwing of TornadoClan: TornadoClan medicine cat, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur. TornadoClan medicine cat!

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: We knew that.

Leafwing of TornadoClan: Whatever! Where are the TornadoClan cats?

Rosewing of TornadoClan: They're over here.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Where are we?

Fireheart the second and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THE DISTRACTING LIZARD, ANNOYING FELINES AND THE LOUDMOUTHED DRAGON UP!!

_Leafwing, Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan streak over to Blazefeather and Hollyfang of TornadoClan, just as Rosewing of TornadoClan gets out of the way._

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Well, what's the news?

Leafwing of TornadoClan: There's bad news and good news.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: What's the bad news?

Leafwing of TornadoClan: The bad news is Blazefeather lost one she-kit to Chaoscough.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: And the good news?

Lizardtail of TornadoClan: The good news is the other two she-kits didn't catch the sickness.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: Other two?

Firewing of TornadoClan: Well, how should Leafwing put this, you're a father.

Chaostail and Blizzardnose of TornadoClan: Not to mention, both of the surviving kits looks a lot like us.

Silverfoot of TornadoClan: WHAT?

Blazefeather of TornadoClan: Silverfoot, come here please.

_Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan faint due to feeling dizzy._

Shadowfeather and Fireheart of TornadoClan: Well we never thought.

Rowanfeather of TornadoClan: I agree.

_Hollyfang, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan get up and because they fainted, they feel groggy._

Foxstar of TornadoClan: Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Violetfur and Hollyfang, what happened?

Blackfur of TornadoClan: I think they fainted.

Hollyfang, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan (still feeling groggy): Wha, what happened?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Uh, you fainted.

Hollyfang, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: Who are you, better yet, what are you?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: What you've never seen a lizard or a dragon or a multi-colored cat before?

Hollyfang, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: We've seen talking crocs and cats, but not one lizard or dragon that's short, blue and yellow or purple, hair on the lizard's head and talks, or even a cat that has multi-colored fur, paws, tails and ears.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Must be a first.

Hollyfang, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: We guess so. But still, who are you?

Lizardtail of TornadoClan: Well, my name's Lizardtail and somehow I got here by mistake.

Firewing of TornadoClan: And I'm Firewing.

Chaostail of TornadoClan: I'm Chaostail.

Blizzardnose of TornadoClan: I'm Blizzardnose.

Bluestar the first and Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Nice to meet you Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing, our names are Bluestar I the she-cat and Bluestar II the hedgehog, the male black hedgehog over there is Shadowfeather, the male silver hedgehog beside the lavender she-cat is Silverfoot, the female forest green hedgehog with mint green streaks is Rowanfeather, the pale pink hedgehog that you followed here by mistake is Silverstream, the lavender she-cat is Blazefeather, the light brown tabby she-cat who's helping Blazefeather you've already met but didn't remember her name is Leafwing, the pink female hedgehog standing beside Leafwing is Rosewing, the male green hedgehog who's standing beside us is Greenstar, the semi-dark purple female hedgehog beside Shadowfeather is Violetfur, that five tailed deep yellow male fox is Foxstar who's been our best friend since he was born, the dark red tailed echidna-cat over there is Redtail the second, those six birds beside Redtail the second are Albatrosswing the male albatross, Grayfeather the she-albatross, Hawkfeather the male ghost hawk, Midnightclaw the she-hawk, Swallowtail the she-swallow, Prophecy the male swallow, and you see that cat over there.

_Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur each point at Dranixstar sitting on a tree stump talking to Silverfoot and Blazefeather._

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: We see her.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: That's Dranixstar. She's sort of new here. From what I've heard, her Extreme Gear is twice the size of what mine is and it's called Cat Claws. From what Dranixstar told me, the attributes of her extreme gear is literally off the charts!

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Cat Claws? Weird name for an. What did you call it?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Extreme Gear. Most of the characters where I used to come from has at least one. I have two.

Foxstar, Rosewing, Redtail the second, Shadowfeather, Batwing, Rabbitear, Albatrosswing, Grayfeather, Hawkfeather, Midnightclaw, Swallowtail and Prophecy of TornadoClan: We all each have one!

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: See what I mean?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Cool!

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: As I was saying, I really do have two extreme gear boards, almost identical.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Really?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Yep.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Why do you have two?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: The reason why I have two is because Squirrelstar of IceClan destroyed my first one.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Tell us what happened.

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Okay I'll tell you. Here's how it started. Before Foxstar started racing at Ice Canyon, Rosewing told me, Foxstar and Redtail the second that she had entered the EX World Grand Prix, she embarrassed me, this had caused Squirrelstar of IceClan to start laughing when she was walking up to where I was standing, Foxstar was holding my first extreme gear, Squirrelstar saw it, looked at it and pawed it back to Foxstar, and guess what was on the underside?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: A small bomb?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Correct! During the time when I was racing Yellowstar of SolarClan, there was a small bomb underneath that I didn't know was there, then Squirrelstar of IceClan detonated it, and BOOM! Yellowstar won at Stone Ruins even though it was supposed to be me, but then I beat Yellowstar at Arctic Gardens.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan (eyes wide): She did that?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Yep she did.

Lizardtail of TornadoClan: When I get my claws on that IceClan cat, she gonna get a tongue lashing she'll never forget!

Firewing of TornadoClan: I'm gonna torch the fur off her!

Chaostail and Blizzardnose of TornadoClan: We're gonna claw her fur off!

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Hold on a minute, you don't know where Squirrelstar of IceClan is right now.

Fireheart of TornadoClan: Why does Hawkfeather have ghost hawk powers?

Bluestar the second of TornadoClan: Long story.

_Yellowstar of SolarClan, Squirrelstar of IceClan and Eaglestar of EagleClan enter._

Squirrelstar of IceClan: All right Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur, where is it?

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: What?

Squirrelstar of IceClan: My necklace.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: We don't have it.

Squirrelstar of IceClan: Who does?

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: You've got us wrong.

Squirrelstar of IceClan: Then who does has it?

Swallowtail the second of TornadoClan: She's just as bad as me when I lost my necklace anrd I blamed Sonic for it.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: Scourge has it.

Squirrelstar of IceClan: Cat or hedgehog?

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan (they look at each other): The cat has it.

Squirrelstar of IceClan: Thanks Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur!

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: Weird.

Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Pathetic.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: That... was... weird.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Violetfur and Fireheart of TornadoClan: Yeah. Wanna hear something funny?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Let us guess, TornadoClan/ IceClan/ SolarClan/ RainbowClan/ EagleClan Warrior Swears.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Fireheart the second and Violetfur of TornadoClan (all quoting Bluestar of ThunderClan/ StarClan): Yep. Your mother is a (beep)ing (beep) crowfood-eating (beep) adder venom (beep) Twoleg-loving (beep) cow and horse (beep) believing-in-one-Clan (beep) and Sol the travelling tom (beep) with a fresh-kill pile of (beep) and an old Tribe cave far away where no one can hear you (beep) sun-drown-place (beep) with a fresh-kill pile of (beep) Tom and Jerry (beep) and the freeze that nearly froze TornadoClan (beep) many medicine cats (beep) and a random act of StarClan/ MoonClan/ SunClan!

_Dranixstar of TornadoClan whacks Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Fireheart the second and Violetfur of TornadoClan each with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Violetfur and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Oww! What'd you do that for?

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I don't tolerate warrior swears.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan (all quoting Sandstorm of ThunderClan): Squirrel tails!

_Dranixstar of TornadoClan whacks Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Oww! What'd you do that for?

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I hate it when you four or Bluestar the first or Bluestar the second or Greenstar or Violetfur or Foxstar or Fireheart the second or Shadowfeather of TornadoClan use that language.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan (all quoting Fireheart the second of TornadoClan): Kittypet (beep) collar (beep), Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing!

Fireheart the second of TornadoClan (hissing mad): TAKE THAT BACK!!!

_Dranixstar whacks Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Violetfur and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Oww!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: You know that I hate it when you six or Lizardtail or Chaostail or Blizzardnose or Firewing or Shadowfeather use that language.

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: You floppy-clawed Twoleg botherers!

_Dranixstar whacks Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Oww! What'd you do that for?

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I hate it when you four or Bluestar the first or Bluestar the second or Greenstar or Violetfur or Shadowfeather or Foxstar or Fireheart the second use that language.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan (all quoting Fireheart the second and Dappleclaw of TornadoClan): Everybody run. Expecto Rogue! Expecto Loner! (everyone but Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing runs away)

_Fireheart the second and Dappleclaw of TornadoClan both whack Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur with Dranixstar's Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: Stop that!

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Oh yeah? Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Dranixstar, Fireheart the second and Violetfur all fight like kittypets!

_Dranixstar whacks Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Stop doing that!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I don't give a care!

_Rosewing of TornadoClan whacks Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Foxstar of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Pink Rose._

Dranixstar, Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Foxstar of TornadoClan: Don't whack your leaders like that!

Rosewing of TornadoClan: I warned you!

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Foxstar, Dranixstar, Violetfur and Fireheart the second of TornadoClan: Eagle feathers!

Shadowfeather of TornadoClan (quoting Graystar of ThunderClan and Dappleclaw of TornadoClan): You eight are such birch-heads! Annoying felines!

Graystar of ThunderClan and Dappleclaw of TornadoClan: WE HEARD THAT!!!!!!

_Dranixstar whacks Shadowfeather of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws._

Shadowfeather of TornadoClan: That hurts!

Dranixstar of TornadoClan: I hate it when you or Bluestar the first or Bluestar the second or Greenstar or Violetfur or Lizardtail or Chaostail or Blizzardnose or Firewing or Foxstar or Fireheart the second use that language.

Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar and Violetfur of TornadoClan: What?

Lizardtail, Chaostail, Blizzardnose and Firewing of TornadoClan: Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Violetfur, Foxstar, Fireheart the second and Dranixstar are such birch-heads!

_Dranixstar of TornadoClan whacks Bluestar the first, Bluestar the second, Greenstar, Violetfur and Shadowfeather of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Cat Claws. Rosewing of TornadoClan whacks Lizardtail, Chaostail, Firewing, Blizzardnose and Foxstar of TornadoClan with her Extreme Gear, Pink Rose. Fireheart the second and Dappleclaw of TornadoClan evaded the attacks._

THE END!!!


End file.
